ba_sing_sefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Lu Ten
Prince Lu Ten was the son of General Iroh, grandson of Fire Lord Azulon, and great-grandson to Fire Lord Sozin. He was the nephew of Fire Lord Ozai and Princess Ursa, and cousin to Zuko and Azula. He was killed in combat during his father's famous 600-day Siege of Ba Sing Se. Lu Ten's death had a traumatic impact upon his father, causing him to abandon the Siege and ultimately provided an opportunity for Ozai to usurp the position of Fire Lord from his brother. History A Prince of the Fire Nation and soldier in its war against the Earth Kingdom, and only son of General Iroh, Lu Ten died in combat against the Earth Kingdom several years before the start of the series proper during the Siege of Ba Sing Se. When he learned of his son's death, Iroh was so heartbroken that he abandoned the siege of the city, claiming that he and his men were tired from the extensive time away from home. Within the Fire Nation, after Ozai learned of Lu Ten's death and Iroh's subsequent actions, Ozai petitioned their father Fire Lord Azulon to crown him heir to the throne, claiming that Lu Ten's death meant that the royal bloodline would end with Iroh, since he had no further heirs. Azulon was enraged at such a request, but because of his death soon after, Ozai took the throne. Iroh himself did not challenge Ozai's claim, even though he was the elder brother, and did not attempt to secure the throne for himself. As revealed in flashbacks during "Bitter Work", Lu Ten and Iroh had a strong relationship during Lu Ten's childhood, and they remained close during his adulthood. His death had a profound effect upon Iroh, whose personality shifted more towards a hedonistic enjoyment of life, rather than continuing to participate in the current war. Had Lu Ten lived through the War and Iroh taken his rightful place as Fire Lord, Lu Ten would have been next in line for the throne. His exact cause of death in the battle is unknown. Trivia * The picture on the altar that his father Iroh set up in "The Tales of Ba Sing Se" has his name as 路騰 ( Lù T'éng ) which translates as "road to gallop over." * Lu Ten was first mentioned in The Siege of the North when Iroh informs Zuko that after Lu Ten's death, Iroh began treating Zuko like his own son. A younger Lu Ten was then seen in Bitter Work and a picture of an older Lu Ten was displayed at Iroh's altar for him during "The Tales of Ba Sing Se". * Some fans believe that one of the faces on Koh's collection is Lu Ten's, though the face doesn't resemble the picture of Lu Ten shown at all. This may be somewhat related to Iroh's journey to the spirit world. Nothing on this matter has ever been confirmed, denied, or even brought up by the creators. * When seen in the flashback in "Bitter Work", Lu Ten is voiced by Mae Whitman, who voices Katara. * His name might come from the term Leuitenant, a class of solider. Relatives See Fire Nation Royal Family Tree * Iroh (father) * Ozai (uncle) * Zuko (cousin) * Azula (cousin) * Azulon (paternal grandfather) * Ilah (paternal grandmother) * Sozin (paternal great grandfather) * Ursa (aunt)